Meeting The World with Keema
by BeautifulWarrior14
Summary: Growing up it's not easy, but when u have a weird bunch of friends like Keema does then anythings possible. Middle school will be tough for Keema and the gang but that wont be a problem right? Facing the world together but will they be able to stay together? Give it a try please!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Keema Amaila Harrison

Age: 12

Has long light brown hair with blonde hair mixed in it. Hazel eyes, light skinned with a beautiful smile.

Personality: She is a mixture of everyone. Super smart and odd like Farkle. Sweet and kind like Riley. Compassionate and athletic like lucas. Funny and honest like Zay. And tough and fierce like Maya. She's fearless and has the biggest heart anyone can have but she doesn't wear it on her sleeve like Riley. Has a dark side like Lucas that sometimes comes out when someone hurt the people she cares about. Extremely sensitive, loyal and stubborn. Good at lying. Has photographic memory. Protective over her friends and is feared and admired. Popular but doesn't really care about that. Doesn't want to love anyone cause she doesn't know how nor does she want to get hurt. She has a slight country accent that sometimes come out. She's like a little topanga with Cory and Shawn mixed in her.

Likes: Cheerleading, Singing, dancing, reading, volleyball,acting,writing,painting,acting, making the people she cares about happy and listening to music.

Dislikes: Missy, bullies, spiders and her parents

Nicknames: Keke (Farkle calls her) Gorgeous Brownie (Lucas calls her) cinnamon (Riley and Maya calls her) k-kat (Zay and Indra calls her) Kitty (Billy calls her)

If your a close friend of keema then she won't call u by your name. Only a nickname. Riley (honey) Maya (peaches) Farkle ( Brainiac) Lucas (Cookie) Indra (bunny) Billy (Curly)

Background: Born in Austin Texas but was abandoned by her mother ,Linda, a few days after. Her dad ,Kevin, left when her mom got pregnant. Her mom and Katy Hart was like bestfriends so when she went into labor, Katy, Kermit and a 1 year old Maya immediately hopped on a plane to see the newborn. Maya looked at Keema with wonder and said "sista". Katy also felt her heart warm and took a picture of Maya and baby Keema. Both were smiling despite being nearly toothless. Maya and her parents left about 2 days later and unbeknownst to them so did Linda who moved into another part of Austin Texas where she got back together with her sons (Zay who was 1 and a few months old)dad. Linda parents took care of Keema until she was 3. When keema was 2 she was eating a Brownie when she met Lucas(3) who was eating a cookie and they instantly became the best of friends. Lucas family adored her and was sad when they found out that Keema was going to new York to live with someone else cause her grandma was getting sick. Keema was 3years old when she went to live with Maya. They grew up together and Katy treated her like she was her daughter which she was. Maybe not by blood but Katy didn't care neither did Maya. Maya and Keema was inseparable and went to preschool where they met Indra unbeknownst to Keema that she was her half sister. In Kindergarten they met Smiley Riley who they took immediately under their wing and in first grade they met Farkle who they took under their wing too. The five friends were happy and were always together until Keema went back to Texas in the second because Kermit left and Katy couldnt take care of all three of them. Keema met Zay when she went to see Lucas and his family and went to school with them for second grade and stayed during the summer time. Her uncle ended up moving to New York and allowed her to move with him since he had plenty of room and decided to only go to texas in the summer time. Her friends were happy that she came back but was a lil sad when she couldn't stay for the summer. She continued this routine until 6th grade. She found out Zay was her brother and Indra was her half sister some time ago. She was supposed to come back but stayed until November in Texas with Lucas and Zay. Something bad happened and her and Lucas was forced to leave Texas to get away. Lucas changed his ways and became this guy while Keema went back to her old self. How was she like in Texas? Well thats a story for another time.

Keema,Lucas and Zay are hiding a dangerous secret that can lead to disaster. Will this secret ever come out?

 **Hey loves! I'm new to this so please give this a shot. If u want to know more about keema then let me know. Indra,Missy,Charlie and Billy will appear a lot in this since the show doesn't really have them appearing as much as I liked. I own NOTHING except for Keema. I will post the first chapter probably in 2 weeks since I still gotta write it. Well that's all for today byeee :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well** **hey guys ik you all are mad at me but  
I'm really sorry. Life sucks for me right now  
but I finally updated! YAYYYY. So I'm starting  
the setting for 6th grade instead of 7th cause  
honestly I think it will be better that way.  
Also this will be a Lucaya, Riarkle, and a Killy  
(Keema and Billy) story. There will be other  
ships like Rucas, Faya, Chiley etc to add  
drama but the endgame couples are not  
changing. I'm sorry for those who wanted  
Rucas and Faya as the endgame and if you  
don't want to read it then I understand. But  
to those who stick around, don't be afraid to  
tell me what you think after every chapter.  
Each chapter will be 1** **-** **2k words each... I  
hope that's not too short for you all. Ok now  
I'm talking too much so enjoy the chapter  
and don't forget to review! : )**

 **Keema Pov**

I sighed as I looked at the photograph of  
Lucas, Zay and I with the horses in the  
background. Horseback riding was one of our  
favorite things to do back in Texas. I can't  
believe we had to leave all because of that  
one mistake. A mistake that shouldn't have  
happened. I glanced slightly to the left to see  
another picture. This one containing  
Maya,Riley, Farkle, Indra and I at the  
Matthews house.I smiled at the photograph.  
They can't know what happened in Texas. I  
must protect them , I can't afford to lose  
them. I wonder if Mr. Matthews is still our  
history teacher. guess I'll have to wait until I  
go to school...SCHOOL! I looked at the time  
and practically jumped up. It's 7:30 and school  
starts at 8:00. I threw on some black shorts  
with a purple short sleeved shirt and my black  
long sleeve Jean jacket. I threw on my black combat boots and brushed my wavy hair until  
it was tangle free. I already had my jewelry on  
since I have a habit of sleeping in it. I grabbed  
my treats from my mini fridge and my  
equation book bag and ran down the steps  
and out the door. I stopped to lock the door  
of course. Luckily the train station was only a  
block from where I lived so I made it there in  
less than 5 minutes and hopped on the train. I  
looked at my phone and the time said 7:43. I  
groaned as I closed my eyes when all of a  
sudden my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and  
seen that I had a text from Cookie aka Lucas. **  
"Open your eyes or you won't see. U might  
miss your stop ; )" ** I rolled my eyes and  
smiled as I responded. _"What ever Cowboy, I  
know what I'm doing...are you watching me?"_  
I replied. Seconds later he replied saying  
 **"Turn around"** I glanced to my left and  
immediately smiled. Lucas was sitting down  
several seats away from me. He pretended to tip his non existent hat in my direction and I  
flagged him off. He stuck his tongue out at me  
and I returned it. He laughed and I saw him  
about to get up but I quickly shook my head.  
He looked at me in confusion but then  
followed my gaze to where 3 girls who was all  
standing up holding on to the poles. Those  
three girls were Riley Matthews, Maya Hart,  
and Indra Harrison. I saw him nodding his  
head in understanding and I quickly looked  
down as I saw Maya glance my way. I didn't  
want them to see me, at least not until I got  
to school. I looked back up to see Maya  
looking at Lucas who was too busy on his  
phone to notice. Riley and Indra was talking  
about something obviously not noticing the  
absence of Maya. I pulled out my phone and  
texted Lucas. _"Look up. Cutie at 3 o'clock ; )."_ I  
saw Lucas furrow his eyebrows as he glanced  
up and entered Maya's gaze. He smiled at her  
and she smiled back. I took a picture of them and mentally reminded myself to  
show Zay when I talked to him later on.  
Suddenly the train made a sharp turn and  
Maya lost her balance. She fell forward and landed straight on Lucas. I sighed in relief. I assumed he asked if she were ok because she nodded her head and thanked him. Her gaurd was down, I could tell. She smirked and said "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really." Then she got up and walked back to where Riley and Indra were, jaw dropped after watching the encounter. I'm good at reading lips, another talent of mines, When I seen Lucas face I immediately started laughing at how confused he looked. The train finally stopped at the stop where I was supposed to get off at. I quickly got off and waited for Lucas to get off while keeping my head low. I saw the girls get off and started walking to the school and a few seconds later Lucas came out too. "Sooo did you enjoy your first relationship in New York?" I said smirking. Lucas blushed a bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his. "Umm well I uhh..i-it was umm nice?" He said nervously. "I totally ship you guys" I said giving him a thumbs up. "Of course" he muttered under is breath. I saw the school come in sight so I grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards it. "Seriously Brownie? Why you gotta pull me so hard. Your really strong you know" Lucas said whining. "Man up. Besides we're already late and I don't want to be any later. So quit your whining and get a move on already" I said. "Sassy much?" He muttered under his breath. "What was that?" I said glaring at him. "N-nothing" Lucas said avoiding eye contact. "Thought so"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi loves! Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keema and other Ocs that will be added later.**

 **Beautiful Warrior**

 **Keema Pov**

We finally arrived at school and was super late. "Ke we're at school now, can you PLEASE let me go?" Lucas asked desperately. I rolled my eyes and obliged. He cradled his arm like it was a baby. "Seriously you need to really man up" I told him. "You are strong Ke, like the hulk...just your not green, or a male...and your not really buff but your still strong!" Lucas rambled. I looked at him skeptically because I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. As if he was reading my mind he quickly clarified himself "It's a compliment I swear". I smiled and thanked him as we entered the office. Mrs. Zoey was a blonde that was in her mid thirties and was secretary ever since I went to this school. She looked up and smiled brightly when she seen me. " Keema sweetie! I'm so glad to see you again. You have the same locker and the same classes as usual. The only difference is that you have the option to go to gym or music once a day. Oh and one more thing, here is the keys to the music room. Mrs. Nelson says your welcomed there anytime of the day for whatever reason there might be" Mrs. Zoey gave me the keys and I smiled softly at her. "Thank you. I'll be sure to visit Mrs. Nelson today" I told her. She nodded and turned her attention to Lucas. "Lucas Friar welcome to the school. Your locker is right beside Farkle Minkus's locker. Yes Farkle is his actual name. Your locker number and combination is right here along with your schedule. Don't worry about getting lost because you have the same schedule as Keema and your locker is near hers so there shouldn't be no problem. Your books are in your locker already." She said as she handed Lucas his papers. "Thank you ma'am" he said with a smile. "No problem and I love your accent it's adorable. Now hurry to class, your already late." Mrs. Zoey said to us. We thanked her and left the office. "She's nice" Lucas said. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yea she's one of my favorite people at this school." "Well I know Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Matthews are your favorite so who are the others?" Lucas asked me. "The janitor, lunch lady and Mrs. Kossal. The art teacher and Mrs. Nelson sister." "Janitor and lunch lady?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes. They are good people stop judging." I said as I continued to walk down the hall with Lucas on my tail following like a lost puppy... Well he kinda is but still.

Finally we came to a stop in front of the history room but before I could open the door, I heard Missy ask Farkle a question. "How can you love 4 girls equally? That's impossible especially since one of those girls is not coming back" I rolled my eyes and looked through the small window on the door. I saw Missy in the seat behind Maya sitting with her hands folding glaring at my sisters. Maya had one hand clenched into a fist while the other was tapping on the desk. Riley had her head down and was slumped down in her seat. Indra was glaring at Missy but I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. When I left, I asked Indra to look out for the group and protect them. Even though Maya is tough, she's as sensitive as Riley and Farkle and I know words hurt. Alot. Indra is a little sensitive but she's very confident in herself so it makes her tough to break. I wish I had confidence in myself. Lucas noticed my crestfallen face and rubbed my arm in comfort and I smiled gratefully at him and turned my gaze back to Missy. I scowled at her. Who does she think she is messing with my friends!? There are consequences for that and she should know that by now! Farkle was squirming in his seat looking really uncomfortable but spoke anyway "Well how can I not? They are different but they complete each other." Everyone was looking at Farkle waiting for him to continue. He got up and stood above Riley. "Riley is the sun. Warm, big ,wonderful and lights up my world." Riley smiled and he walked to Maya. "Maya is the moon. Even though the night is dark and mysterious, she still shines bright" Maya smiled a real smile at Farkle. I smiled at that. "Indra is the clouds in the day and the stars in the night. She keeps the sun from over working it self and helps the moon by shining with her. Beautiful sight really." Farkle walked to where Maya was and backed up a little so he could see all three girls. "What about Keema?" Billy asked Farkle. "Well Keema is the sunrise and the sunset. She's the start of something beautiful and keeps everything in balance. It's amazing how she guides everyone and each time it's more wonderful than the last. Without her, everyone would be lost." Farkle said. "Yea your right. I miss her" Maya said quietly. Riley and Indra nodded in agreement. I smiled through the window. "Oh boo hoo hoo. She's not coming back so grow up already would ya." Missy barked. "Missy" Mr. Matthews warned but she ignored him. I took this as my cue to enter. I opened the door and walked in while Lucas followed me. "KEEMA!" everyone yelled in happiness except for Missy who just sat wide eyed. Maya immediately ran to me and engulfed me in a big hug. I laughed and hugged back just as tightly. Riley, Indra and Farkle also joined the hug. I looked at Mr. Matthews and ushered him over. He practically skipped over and joined the hug too. About 10 seconds later the hug ended and we all separated. "Your back! I thought you wasn't coming back. I thought you left for good" Maya said as her voice dropped to a low whisper. "I will always come back and that's a promise" I said sincerely. Maya nodded her head and I turned my attention to Missy. I walked towards her and I could see the fear in her eyes that she tried to mask. I went down to her level and in a low voice I said "Missy. I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to mess with MY friends but I can guarantee you that it wasn't. You know I do not play when someone tries to hurt them in any way. I can hurt you in ways you couldn't even think of. So let me tell you what you are going to do. You are going to leave my friends alone. Don't speak, touch or look at them cause if you do you will have me to go through. I would tell you to apologize but your too conceited for that and they don't deserve no fake apology especially from you. I don't want you sitting near them either. Move to the back of the class and while your there why dont you grow up!" Fire was in my eyes and I knew it from the way she started shaking. "Y-You can't tell me where to sit! Mr. Matthews tell her she can't do that." Missy said as she looked at Mr. Matthews. I also looked. He looked at the both of us and started chuckling nervously. "She scares me. Like alot so you might as well listen to her" Mr. Matthews said nervously. Missy huffed and got up. "This is not over! One day you won't be as tough as you are now" Missy said bitterly. "Yea yea" I said flagging her off but deep down I wondered if what she said was true.

I turned back around to see the gang still up watching me with smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked. "Nothing we're just glad to have you back cinnamon" Riley said. "It's great to be back Riles" I said in my accent making Riley laugh. "Well sit sit sit, I got something lol for y'all. Luke hand me my bag please." He handed it to me and I started to rummage through it. "Oh here it gooo" I first pulled out a bag and slowly opened it. I sighed in relief as I seen that it wasn't messed up. I pulled out 2 cupcakes that was pink and blue and handed one to Riley and one to Indra. "Cupcakes!" They squealed as they held it. I then pulled out 2 cheesecake squares and handed one to Maya and one to Lucas. "Come to mama" Maya said and I chuckled. "Thanks Ke" Lucas said as he bit into it. I pulled out 3 chocolate bars and gave one to Farkle, Billy and Yogi. "Chocolateee" maybe that was a mistake. I pulled out another bag that contained blue berry and strawberry muffins. I gave blueberry muffins to Charlie, Nate, Haley, Darby, and Clarissa. Strawberry muffins went to Jeffery, Wyatt, Sarah, Dave and Jade."Thank you" I gave a thumbs up in response. "No eating in the class!" Mr. Matthews said. "Jello?" I asked holding two up. "Owwl gimmie" he replied enthusiastically as he took both and sat in his desk. I grabbed his chair and flopped down with a brownie in my hand. Ok your probably confused so let me explain. I don't like sitting in the school chairs so I sit in the teachers chair or on a couch in their room. I been doing it since pre-k so they gotten used to it. They also got used to the fact that I might fall asleep or even have a little snack with me. Still get awesome grades so I guess that's why they allow me to. Oh and every year when I return from Texas, I always bring snacks to the class as a "Look I'm Back" present. I'm a observer so I know pretty much everything. I can always know what people are feeling, thinking and sometimes what they are about to do easily. There's alot about me that you dont know. So I guess you gotta keep reading to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey loves! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I just have a few questions.

1\. Should Billy be the one that bullies Farkle? Or do you want another character to do it? And who?

2\. Who should Indras love interest be? Should it be an oc or someone already mentioned in the story?

3\. Do you think I should add Shawn in the next chapter or so?

Please tell me what you want cause I'm here to please! So review!

BeautifulWarrior14


End file.
